


Spring Can't Come Soon Enough

by qwanderer



Series: Reborn Fox [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 18th birthday sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic Book References, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Underage Kissing, Werefox Stiles, diverges after Ouroboros, no inappropriate underage touching, s5a spoilers, the scene with the Sheriff is quite brief, then back to your regularly scheduled smut, yes underage mutual orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only solution was going to be a pretty extreme one, Stiles thought.</p>
<p>It was a good thing his phone had unlimited minutes.</p>
<p>Stiles sighed to himself, and called Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Can't Come Soon Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to put underage sex in this series, but then the characters got _really antsy._ Oopsies!

Stiles played somewhat nervously with the zipper of his hoodie as he lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling as he called his mate. 

"Stiles?" 

Just the sound of Derek's voice settled him a little, let the fox lay down his guard. 

Stiles smiled at his ceiling, let go of the zipper tab and laid his hand down on his stomach. "Hey," he said. "So... you excited about the big pack beach trip?" 

"Yeah," Derek answered. "Having everybody together for something other than a fight will be nice." 

The uneasiness in Stiles's belly started to twist up again, his fingers started to twitch. "Yeah, about that...." he began, then trailed off. 

He could practically feel the alarm in Derek's voice, even over the phone. "Is something happening? Are you safe?" 

"No, yeah," he was quick to reassure. "I'm fine, everything's cool, I just meant it looks like not everybody's gonna make it to the beach house." 

There was still an uneasy tinge of suspicion in Derek's voice. "That's too bad. Why?" 

Stiles figured he'd start with the part that was easier to explain. 

"So Scott and Kira decided to stay home for some intensive studybuddy time, so the group's gonna be a little bit smaller than we planned, but hey, that means fewer people to a room, right?" 

There was a silence from Derek's end of the phone, but it wasn't, like, a really bad kind of silence or anything. More... contemplative. 

"I thought you'd be more upset Scott and Kira decided not to come, after all you did to get the pack together over break." 

Stiles steeled himself to say what he needed to say. 

"Yeah, well," he ventured, "I'm coming around to their perspective, some things are just more important than pack time. I mean, as important as pack time is. There are... really important things. That kind of need doing now." 

"What are you saying, Stiles?" Derek asked, worry in his voice strengthening again. 

"The thing is," Stiles said, "I don't think I should go." 

The silence drew out, more tense this time. 

"What?" Derek asked. "But you planned this. It was important to you. That the whole pack have time together." 

Stiles knew he needed to explain, and when the words finally came, they came in a flood. 

"I know, and it'd be the best, being there with you and everyone, but I promised my dad, and my birthday's not til the eighth... and we still haven't talked about boundaries and things. We've left it a little late, I guess, because whenever we sit down to talk it out we just end up kissing. Maybe it'd be better to just have a while where we can only talk, not kiss, you know?" Stiles finally took a breath, listened to Derek breathe along with him over the phone. "I miss talking to you," he added. 

"Yeah," agreed Derek. "I see what you mean. Maybe you should stay." 

There was relief in Derek's voice, contentment in the way he sighed and told Stiles he'd see him soon. 

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad way to spend Spring Break, all in all. 

* * *

When the pack left for the beach house a few days later, Stiles and Derek's goodbye kiss was a little more... intense than anticipated, and there were whistles all around. 

Stiles tore himself away, gave everyone else a wave and didn't stick around for the generous round of hugs Scott needed to give his pack as they left town without him. 

* * *

Stiles settled into bed that first night with his phone in his hand and a warm contentment in his belly. His mate was waiting for him to call. 

"So now's my chance to finally hear all your deepest thoughts," he started in right away. "So what are you thinking about?" 

Derek made a thoughtful sound before he started. "I think I'm going to do police academy in the fall. The Sheriff told me he'd like me on payroll as a deputy." 

Stiles grinned up at his ceiling, glad the two of them were getting along, and that Derek was finding his way. "Cool, you can keep an eye on my dad while I'm at college, not just for supernatural business either. He's starting to date again so he might get in shenanigans." 

Derek chuckled softly. "I'm not sure if I'd be the best resource on matters of the heart," he said, then, cautiously, he asked, "So you're going away for school?" 

"Not too far," Stiles reassured. He knew Derek didn't want to get in the way of Stiles's life and kept telling him to apply to wherever he wanted, but he also knew Derek was uncomfortable with the thought of Stiles going far. 

So was Stiles, honestly, since he'd become a shifter and become attuned to the tug of his pack. 

"I applied to a few places," he told Derek, "but honestly I'm leaning towards Sacramento City College, which is pretty much a sure thing for me even after how things have been with me and school since the bite." 

"That's close," Derek commented, trying to sound neutral but not hiding his relief. 

"Yeah, well, and it's _really_ close to UC Davis," Stiles pointed out, grinning. 

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "...You really think Scott can still get in?" 

"Well, his course grades for AP Bio are shot," Stiles mused, "but it's really the test scores that matter, right? He's got his application deferred until after the test because of all the disappearances and stuff at the school and the fact that his mom got hurt. And Lydia kept up with it, seeing as she's only been taking like two classes a term through all this craziness, and now that Kira's back in the game, Scott and Kira are teaching each other from her notes. Really studying, not fake studying. Scott cares about this, you know?" 

"Yeah, I do," Derek said softly. 

"So, I'm rooting for him. I'm making a new plan. Pack house in the Sacramento area. Close to Frisco and the girls' top choice schools, but close to Beacon Hills, too. Which will be good for the pack. When I made the original plan, pretty much our whole pack was heading off to college at the same time. Now we've got the babies." 

Derek huffed a laugh. "I seriously doubt Liam and Hayden would appreciate you calling them that." 

"Are you saying Corey and Mason wouldn't mind?" 

"They probably wouldn't. _I_ would." 

"Oh are you a jealous Der-bear?" Stiles giggled. "You want to be my one and only baby?" 

"Yes," Derek said pointedly, heatedly, with just a bit of growl. 

Stiles wished he was there, or Derek was here, wished they could touch. But that would have been a bad idea. 

"I wish I could kiss you," he murmured. 

Derek answered, "I wish I could do a lot of things to you." 

Stiles grumbled. "Ugh, why do you have to be so perfect and so hot, don't tempt me. You know we can't. Not yet." 

"I know," Derek told him. "We'll talk again tomorrow. I love you." 

"Love you too." 

Stiles hung up, thinking that the days remaining until his birthday were going to be a very long two weeks. 

* * *

"So you wanna hear the scoop from the clinic?" Stiles asked. 

"I have a feeling I'm going to hear it either way," Derek answered, but there was humor in his voice. 

"So Scott was over there helping out, and apparently Deaton smelled a lot like Braeden, so Scott was all like 'is there something up that you've been consulting her on?' and Deaton said it wasn't pack business but at the same time he got all flustered, and finally Scott clued in that they were getting together not so much on business. I don't think their thing is a public thing yet, but I figured you should know, because, y'know, Braeden." 

"I'm happy for her," said Derek. "For both of them. But I'm glad you told me, instead of my smelling it on one of them." 

He was honestly happy for them, Stiles could tell, but at the same time, there was an edge of irritation to his voice. 

"Kinda feels like everybody's having sex but us," Stiles commented, because that had definitely been _his_ reaction to the news, combined with how Scott and Kira smelled like they'd been rolling around in each other the whole three days since school had let out for break. 

"It does," Derek agreed somewhat darkly. 

Stiles laughed. "So I take it the pack is taking the trip as an opportunity to get cozy? Right under their super-sensing chaperone's nose? At least some of them are still single, right?" 

Derek breathed out sharply. "I thought so. I've been proven wrong." 

Stiles's brain stalled, trying and failing to compute that. "Wait, wha-huh? How?" 

Derek's only reply was another annoyed breath. 

Stiles tried to puzzle it out. "Okay, so I'm assuming Hayden and Liam are being their usual cutesy couple selves. Mason and Corey finally decided it was time to give that a shot? So that leaves... Malia and Lydia." 

Stiles's brain stalled out again. 

"Stop that," Derek said. 

"What? I'm not... I'm not picturing them! Although that would be a nice picture. I'm just trying to figure that out. The two of them. They're very... different." 

"I know you care about both of them a lot," Derek ventured. 

"I do," Stiles agreed. "Always wanted the best for them. And you know what? I don't think either of them could've done better. Malia? Well, she kinda put me on a pedestal, looked to me for everything. And it was... sometimes not good. And you know what Lydia's good at? Being on a pedestal, like the shining goddess she is, and then coming down to other people's level to talk to them like equals when that needs doing. And that... that could work." 

"You analyze everything this way, don't you," Derek asked. 

"Pretty much," Stiles agreed. 

There was a pause, and stiles smiled to himself. "You know when you're confused by humans or thinking about how weird I am your eyebrows do this cute little scrunchy thing? I bet they're scrunching right now. You're such a cute wolfie, I want to squish your face." 

Derek made an ambiguous noise, trying to sound annoyed, but Stiles thought he was probably blushing. 

Stiles was overwhelmed with the need to see for himself. 

"Oh my god," he said, "now just picturing you is a bad idea. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" 

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "Tomorrow." 

* * *

It was the fourth day when Stiles set himself a task before calling Derek, determined to get it done. 

"Hey," he greeted, and Derek's reply was soft and serious to match his. 

Stiles cleared his throat. "So... just talking to you is starting to get too good now so we should probably start hashing some of this stuff out." 

"Yeah," Derek agreed. There was a sort of hang time to his statement, an indication that he wanted to say more, but wouldn't. Stiles knew that the talking, a lot of it, and getting it going, was going to have to be up to him. 

"Uhh... so I've never had sex with a guy before but it's something I've researched pretty exhaustively." 

"Of course you have," Derek said with fond amusement. 

Stiles shrugged, pushing the phone tighter against his ear. "Well who wins? Batman, if he's prepared." 

"Isn't that a meme?" Derek asked. "Are we talking in memes now?" 

"It is a dry dusty meme from like the nineties comics forums, how did you even know that?" 

"I was a comics fan in the nineties, how did _you_ know it?" 

Sometimes Stiles forgot that Derek used to be a happy nerdy kid, just like Stiles was. It had just been a bit longer ago for Derek. 

Now they were both a little broken, a little tired, a little weird. 

He chuckled slightly darkly. "At this point I don't even know how I know half the stuff I know, it's probably the fox's fault." 

Derek grunted in acknowledgement. "So Batman. How are we preparing." 

Stiles took a deep breath, and started at the beginning. 

"Okay, first, I have some experience, not a lot, but it's pretty much all been with various creatures of the night, so I'm going to tell you that I can't imagine ever being uncomfortable with anything you'd want to do to me, and I have a pretty good idea of what I might be in for, but if that changes, if I don't like something, I'll let you know immediately, okay?" 

"Okay," Derek said. "Good." 

"Okay, good, great. Now I'm going to ask if there's anything that you know you're uncomfortable with, so I can avoid it." 

"Stiles..." Derek hesitated. "I know you wouldn't hurt me." 

"Yeah, _no_ , not if I can _help_ it, that's what this is _about._ " 

Derek sighed. "I don't want to think about those things when I'm with you." 

"Did you tell Braeden?" 

Derek's voice was tight. "Yes." 

Then Stiles understood. "You only told Braeden because you weren't sure about her." 

He could just barely hear Derek's nervous swallow over the phone. "It's what made me sure about her. That she never took advantage." 

Stiles didn't spend a lot of time feeling bad about all the stuff Derek had gone through in his life - they had a lot of the same wounds now, and people feeling bad certainly didn't heal them any faster - but this? This made him sad. Stiles had never entrusted anybody with his secrets, things as personal and dangerous as this, _expecting_ to be let down. 

"Please," he begged his mate, "tell me, too? I don't want to hurt you, so I want to be as prepared as I can be." 

Derek sighed. "Okay." 

The fox knew this was important, and was patient, waiting for more. 

He could hear how painful it was, just listening to dead air and quiet, determined breathing. 

"Don't hold my wrists over my head," Derek said first, low and intense. "...Don't start touching me in sexual ways before I'm all the way awake. I'm not sure about scratching up my back. I didn't want Braeden to, but... part of me wants you to." 

That... Stiles wasn't sure if he even wanted to do that, to hurt or damage Derek in any way ever, but it was incredible to hear. "You really love me, huh?" he murmured. 

"Yeah." 

The silence now was more comfortable, softer, somehow. The most important piece of the puzzle was in place. But Stiles still had questions. 

"Okay, so... here's another thing we should maybe talk about. I know I want you to fuck me. I can take care of the prep if you want. I may have been practicing. But I don't know if you'd be interested in, maybe the other way around?" 

Derek had gone silent. 

"Or not, you know? That is totally an optional thing. Either way around. An option among many other options. There are lots of other things we can do, too. Just as long as we're getting off with each other, right?" 

"I want... I think I want that," said Derek. "I've never wanted that before, but I think I want it with you." 

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, voice gone soft. 

"I only ever want to get closer to you. Give you more of me." 

Well, _that_ brought images to mind. 

"Derek?" 

"Yeah?" 

"...How do you feel about phone sex?" 

"You mean now?" Derek asked pointedly. 

Stiles grimaced. He didn't want to make Derek feel like he was being ambushed with this, but... honesty was important. And he _needed._

"Well, I meant more in general, but... okay, yes, now." 

Derek's breath hissed out through his nose. "You're too young," he said, but his heart wasn't in it. 

"And another week and a half is going to make the critical difference?" 

"It's not just that. Your dad...." 

"He already thinks we're doing it. He says he believes me that we're not but he lies. Which is totally okay, I get why he'd think that, I mean, he knows me. I'm totally there." Stiles took a breath. He needed to slow down, not go charging ahead here. He put all the sincerity he could muster into saying, "But I get why you're uncomfortable with it, and I love you, okay, and there is no pressure here." 

"I know, Stiles." 

Well, that wasn't a no. And Stiles was very quickly losing his composure. 

"So is it okay if we...? Because otherwise I have to go _right now._ " 

The pause while Derek considered this felt endless. 

"Don't hang up," the werewolf said. 

"Fuck, okay, good. I've needed you here so badly. So badly, Derek, you don't even know." 

"I know," Derek disagreed, voice rough already. "The way you smelled the last time we kissed... it took a lot to get myself to leave." 

"What did you want to do?" Stiles asked, the hand that wasn't holding the phone hovering, waiting for whatever Derek would say. He ached to get on with things, but if it wasn't with Derek, because of Derek, it wasn't going to be any more satisfying than the last few nights on his own had been. 

"So much," Derek rasped. "But mostly to get my scent all over you. To smell you when you're like this. Every inch of you." 

Stiles whined, and then finally, finally let himself touch. He gasped. 

"Stiles," he heard. Drenched in desperation. 

Stiles rocked his hand against himself through his pajamas, and talked. 

"You know what I wonder? What you taste like. How your dick looks when you're excited. How it feels. How it would feel in my hand. I'd like to think I know you pretty well by now but I need to know this stuff, too." 

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "Me too." 

"Der, are you enjoying yourself as much as I am right now?" 

Derek hummed in agreement, breath hitching, and there was the sound of a zipper being drawn down. 

Stiles needed more touching, but not as much as he needed the phone pressed tight to his ear, needed to catch every little sound that Derek was making, every little subtle gasp the phone line would allow him. Every time Derek murmured his name, or said, "Yes," like he'd needed this as much as Stiles had. 

It wasn't enough. But it was Derek, so it was good. When Stiles couldn't take it anymore, he took himself out and stroked, firmly, slowly, and it drew a noise out of him that sounded filthy in his own ears. 

"I want to see you," Derek said. "Stiles. How beautiful you must be when you make a noise like that." 

Stiles couldn't help but stroke himself again, try to outdo himself with noises. Anything for Derek. The little whimpers that he made in reply to the particularly loud ones were beautiful in themselves. The knowledge that the werewolf was listening flooded Stiles's body along with the pleasure, making it so much richer. 

"Derek, I'm close," he gasped, strokes speeding up now almost involuntarily. "Are you?" 

It took a few panting breaths before Derek could find the breath to hiss, "Yes. Stiles. Yes, now." Then he groaned loudly, and all the little noises on the other end of the line stuttered to a halt. 

"Agh, Derek," Stiles managed before he was coming too, all over his hand and his shirt. "Oh," he half-gasped, half yelled. He gave one last stroke to his oversensitive dick, whined at how good it was, then he could only breathe for a moment, letting the fog of pleasure settle over him like a blanket. 

Over the phone, Derek's breaths were turning slow and even too, and then there was a soft sigh of "Stiles." 

"Yeah?" Stiles asked. 

"I wish you were here." He took a deep breath. "You were right. We needed that. We were ready. But now I need you with me even more." 

"God, Derek. I just want to be close to you right now. But I know if I were, I'd want more. It's a good thing we're not in the same town right now or I'd be tempted just to straight out run to wherever you are." 

"We'll still have a week to get through after I get back," Derek reminded him. 

"Five days," Stiles corrected. "Five days on which I'll have school. And homework. All I've been doing this break is thinking about you and looking forward to my birthday. It's been pretty much unbearable." 

Derek sighed softly. "Soon. We'll be together soon." 

"Yeah," Stiles breathed. "Derek? You're amazing. I can't believe I get to have you." 

"I feel the same about you." 

Their goodnights were quiet, contented and lazy. 

Stiles slept better that night than he had in weeks. 

* * *

"Hey, kid, is it okay if we do your birthday dinner a day early? Court date on Friday and I don't know how late I'll be." 

Stiles grinned. "That is so okay, Dad, you don't even know." 

"Plans with the pack?" the Sheriff asked. 

"You could say that." 

Stiles could feel his father's eyes on him as he went about making himself lunch. Stiles waited for him to ask whatever question was bouncing around his detectivey head. 

"Far as I can tell, Derek hasn't been around much since Spring Break," he commented finally, "and your whole last minute trip cancellation was a little worrying. You avoiding him? You two okay?" 

"Yeah, super, better than okay." Stiles shrugged. "We're doing this talking on the phone every night thing for right now, though. No visits." 

"Uh huh," said the Sheriff. "Any special reason?" 

"Well, I've got homework, and. Because I'm pretty sure if he came over right now, as soon as he came through the door you'd get an eyeful of something you really don't want to see." 

The Sheriff rolled his eyes. "Right. When am I going to learn not to ask." 

"You wanted transparency, Dad, and you're getting transparency!" Stiles's eyebrows punctuated his sentence. "Basis of an open and healthy father-son relationship. With the supernatural. And PS I can totally tell you've been seeing Lydia's mom again! Go, you! The Stilinski men are gonna get some!" He gave a victory fist pump. 

The Sheriff looked at him for a minute. "Are you happy?" he asked. 

Stiles's expression softened. "Yeah, Dad. Are you?" 

"I'm getting there," his father answered. 

That was the truth. 

Yeah, things were good in Stiles-land. 

* * *

Stiles ran over to the loft pretty much as soon as he got back from school on Friday, not trusting himself on the roads the way he was right now. Derek held the door open for him as soon as he got up the stairs. 

"Oh my god the way you smell right now," Stiles greeted him, barreling against him and pressing his face to Derek's neck. "This is like full moon times six, did you know that? What you do to me right now." 

Derek chuckled breathily and reached around to shut the door, then buried his own face in Stiles's hair. "Yeah," he answered. "I can smell it." 

"Did you know it would be like this?" 

"I've never known a werefox before." Derek mumbled into his hair. "I've never _felt_ like this before." 

Stiles groaned, rubbing his nose against Derek's throat and down to the collar of his shirt, wanting more skin. "Derek," was all he could find to say, brokenly. 

The fox wants. The fox _wants._

But Stiles had to keep his head, had to keep being careful. 

"Derek," he gasped. "What do you want?" 

Derek's arms were tight around him. "I want what you want." 

_"Derek."_

Derek held him like he was precious, and this time he gave a real answer. "...I want this to be simple. Easy, this first time. Nothing complicated." 

"Yeah. Yeah, can we just - I just need to touch you, okay? Can you be naked?" 

It was hard to step away even long enough to strip, but there was so much that made it worthwhile. The way Derek smiled, the way he pulled off his shirt, the way when Stiles dragged teeth across his nipples (when did he even get close enough to touch again?) Derek was practically purring. Just skin, just being there, against each other, so much skin... the two of them rutting against each other like the animals they were so close to being. 

Stiles had two handfuls of Derek's ass, had Derek's belly and dick and hand to press against, and it was all he needed in the world, except _more._

_"More,"_ he pleaded, gasping and gulping against Derek's neck. 

Derek's answering growl was wild, and his hand tightened around both their dicks, and that pressure was everything. Stiles came, gasping, pressed up against Derek and completely overwhelmed. 

"Oh," Derek gulped, "Stiles." He came with his hand around his own dick, but his nose pressed against Stiles's neck. 

When they'd come back to themselves enough to aim their fall sufficiently, they collapsed onto the couch together, limbs tangled and breathing hard. 

"That was intense," said Stiles at last, breaking into a grin. 

Derek nodded in agreement, kissing Stiles's jaw. "Very." 

"I hope you're up for more," Stiles continued, "because I'm thinking that was just the tip of the foxy iceberg." 

Derek laughed helplessly, rubbing his face against Stiles's bare chest. "Yeah," he agreed. "I want... I always want you, Stiles." 

"Specifics?" Stiles prodded. "Come on, do you fantasize about me? Any all-time favorites? What do you want?" 

Derek looked a little overwhelmed, and then something pinged, and he said, "Your mouth." 

Another wave of lust made itself known in Stiles's belly. He blinked for a second, then said, "Yes, okay, good, I can definitely do that. I would love to do that. That's near the top of my list too. But you might have to bear with me a little, I don't have much experience with this." 

Derek just stared at his mouth as it moved - apparently now that he'd thought of it, he couldn't get it out of his head. 

Stiles could definitely work with that. 

He started out slow, trying to appreciate everything about having Derek's half-hard dick in front of him, ready and eager to be touched. The shape of it, the smell of Derek, the way it felt in his hand. But he wanted to taste so badly, he wanted to get his mouth on it. So he did. 

It was glorious, if slightly awkward until he got used to the shape of it. 

Everything came down to the points of contact between them, Derek's hard arousal in his mouth and the stickiness still there under his fingers, everything so immediate and so real. Two werecreatures who could smell and taste and hear and do so much more, and all they wanted to smell and taste and hear and do was each other. 

Stiles sucked and licked for all he was worth, listening carefully for the noises Derek made, the good ones, the undecided ones, the bad patches of silent breath. The good noises needed to happen more often. Stiles would make it happen. 

Stiles was very proud, and very turned on, when he made Derek Hale come in his mouth. The taste wasn't bad. The texture - would take some getting used to, but Stiles loved the whole experience on principle, because it was new, but mostly because it was Derek. 

Derek looked dazed for only a minute before pushing Stiles off him and back onto the other end of the sofa, nuzzling Stiles's hard dick and looking a question at him. 

Stiles hummed happily. "You're very welcome to do whatever you want, especially if what you want is what I think it is, because what I think yo - ooghyess, ahh, yeah, that," Stiles was derailed as Derek's mouth closed around his dick. And sucked. And sucked hard. 

This wasn't going to take long. 

Stiles fought to keep his claws from coming out where he was gripping Derek's shoulders. He curled them into his fists instead, breaking the skin of his palms as he yelled, as he came, as Derek swallowed around him and the world was infused with a faint buzz. 

He was breathing hard, cum was still drying on his belly from the last time, and the couch under them was now definitely sweat-soaked. 

It was perfect. 

He'd imagined this so many times, how sex with Derek would be, but this was how he knew it was real, the sticky messiness of it. The smell of a little blood and a lot of sweating by both werewolf and fox, a little gross to be honest, but perfect nonetheless. 

God, they'd each come twice now, and they hadn't even made it as far as Derek's bed. But the couch smelled like the two of them now, and Stiles was boneless, draped half over the arm, and the last thing he wanted to do was move. 

Then his stomach growled. 

He groaned into the upholstery. 

Derek rubbed his arm and kissed his jaw. "I'll make food," he said softly. 

"You don't have to," Stiles mumbled. 

"It's your birthday. I wanted to. I want to." 

"Okay," Stiles said softly, smiling lazily. 

Derek wasn't in the kitchen for long, but it felt like ages. Only the rich smells of garlic, tomatoes, and... chocolate? Made him content to wait. 

"What are you making?" he asked. 

"Spaghetti," Derek answered. "Is that okay? There's about three things I can make, and the others take longer." 

"Spaghetti is very okay. Sounds perfect. Smells perfect." It smelled comfortable and satisfying, like today. 

"You going to stay there for the rest of the night?" Derek asked, amused. 

"I was considering it," Stiles answered. "But only if you come back." 

"I can do that," Derek said. 

Soon there was Derek, carrying a tray with two bowls of spaghetti and meatballs and two mugs of hot cocoa, and that was pretty much better than anything Stiles had ever thought to want. 

They curled up to each other as they ate their dinner, and they only got distracted kissing a couple of times before their bowls were empty. But they'd only started the hot chocolate when Stiles couldn't help himself and climbed up to straddle Derek's lap, getting a better position to focus on their kissing. The chocolate tasted better on Derek's tongue, anyway. 

It wasn't about sex, this time, or at least it wasn't about coming. It was about learning the texture of Derek's scruff, the smell of the skin at his jawline, the way his eyes looked up close when he was perfectly happy. It was lazy and long, and in some ways it was odd how comfortable they were just being naked together, but in other ways, it really wasn't. They'd seen each other naked often enough during training; they'd spent hours naked and furry, curled up against each other's animal warmth. 

"How different do you think it'll be," Stiles asked, "next time we're in full shift?" 

"I don't know," said Derek. "My parents told me some things about sex, but not so much about what it was like in full shift. Because I never got that far while they were alive. Laura liked to drop hints, though, so I think... I think it'll be different." 

Stiles scritched his fingers through Derek's hair, smelling the slight tinge of sadness and feeling the same wistful way about conversations he would never get to have with his mother. 

"Can you imagine the full moon, though," Stiles continued after a moment, "feeling like this, but amped up? Wild? I want it, the fox wants it, but I'm also a little bit... scared, you know?" 

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "My mom taught me to trust my wolf, but I've learned not to. Being human is always more complicated than what the moon calls you to do." 

Stiles hugged Derek close, then, knowing that whatever the world threw at them, they would be there for each other, and that was more than enough. 

"Is it weird that knowing you're scared too makes me less scared?" he asked. 

"No," Derek answered. "It's the same for me." 

They held each other for a long time, until sleep started to creep up on them both. 

"Okay," said Derek when he'd nodded awake a second time, "I want to get you into my bed now." 

"Mmm, sounds nice," Stiles agreed. "Except for the part that involves moving." 

Derek just stood straight up, Stiles in his arms. "Come on, time to get ready for bed." 

"Stop that!" Stiles objected. "I'm an adult now, damn it!" 

Derek lowered him to the floor. "Yeah, you are," he said, "so go brush your teeth." He smacked stiles gently on the ass. 

"Okay, okay. With great power comes great responsibility, I guess." 

Derek chuckled and followed after Stiles, where they brushed their teeth in sleepy happy silence, and then they scrambled into bed, drawing close together naturally, like magnets. 

The bed smelled gloriously of Derek, but not nearly enough of Stiles. 

"Why haven't I been rolling around in this bed all day?" he asked. 

"Because," Derek answered. "There were more important things on your mind." 

"Oh yeah," said Stiles, smelling how much his scent was all over Derek. "Fair enough." 

"It could stand to smell more like you, though," Derek said. 

Stiles granted him a sleepy smirk. "One more round?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "Just hands?" 

"Sounds good to me," said Stiles, then leaned in to kiss Derek sloppily. 

Derek returned the kiss happily, and the make-out session they'd had earlier on the couch resumed, but this time building slowly and lazily to orgasm. 

For a moment, Stiles is all fox as he laps and bites and tastes and smells and has no thoughts except to love Derek, to enjoy him, to make him messy with the scent of Stiles, to be his mate and curl up and fall asleep in his den. 

For a moment, life is as simple as the way the fox sees it. 

* * *

This was definitely a problem. Derek was asleep, and Stiles was not, no sir, no part of him was asleep right now. Not with the sun streaming in the window and Derek lying beside him and the springtime lighting up his blood and telling him what needed to be done about that. 

But Stiles wouldn't break the rules, not for anything. So he'd have to find another way. 

"Dereeeeeek, wake up, I'm horny!" Stiles said, prodding the werewolf's shoulder with his nose. 

"You know, you can shake me to wake me up if you need to," Derek told him, blinking up at Stiles and his antics. 

Stiles shrugged, sitting back a little. "In the mood I'm in I was pretty sure it'd come across sexual. I figure, how sexy can noses be?" 

"Yours is very." Derek leaned up and kissed it. 

"Not too sexy?" 

Derek shook his head. "Just right." 

"You awake? Are we go for launch?" 

"You get kisses," he answered. "Then I need to pee." 

Stiles kissed him firmly and then shoved him to a sitting position. "Okey dokey, hurry back," he said. 

Derek fake-pouted. "You only want me for sex," he complained. 

"No, you're also adorable. Now go pee. Werefoxes have needs." 

Derek leaned over and gave Stiles one more long, searing kiss that left him stewing in lust as he sat on the bed, waiting for Derek to come back. 

"I hate you," Stiles called at the bathroom door. 

"No you don't," came the easy reply. 

Stiles grinned, glad, despite his discomfort, that Derek trusted him enough to joke, to push back and forth, to balance both their needs. 

"Hey, you ready?" he asked Derek as the werewolf returned to the bed. 

"Yeah," said Derek. "For whatever you want to ask for. You've been so patient, when there are things you obviously - I want to give you everything. Whichever way you want." 

Stiles knew he meant it, but also that Derek was nervous. Stiles wished he knew there was no reason to be. 

Well, it certainly wouldn't be a disappointment to be the one opening the most vulnerable parts of himself to the other's touch. 

"I want you to fuck me. I've wanted. Derek." 

Stiles kind of hated that Derek looked relieved, but then Derek's expression turned hungry, edging on predatory, and anything else just flew right out of Stiles's head. Especially once Derek lifted the lube with intention, asking, "Would you rather do this yourself or can I...?" 

Stiles hummed, happy, impatient. "Dude, the sooner some part of your body is inside me, the happier I'll be." 

Derek smirked, grabbed him and dragged him up by the hips, leaving only his head and shoulders on the bed, and Stiles laughed delightedly, legs flailing, until the wetness of Derek's tongue was pushing into his crack, finding his hole, and laughter turned into a loud, open-mouthed moan. 

"Yeah," Stiles panted. "I thought we were going to get right to lube, but this is... yeah. Holy crap, Derek. Your tongue." 

It was soft, wet, seeking, pressing him open like nothing he'd ever felt. Stiles gurgled a little, trying to get thought past the pleasure and novelty of being rimmed. 

Once he started being able to form the words "more" and "please" again, Derek put him down to slick his fingers with lube and slowly, carefully, stretch Stiles around them. 

"How do you want it?" Derek asked, looking him over hungrily, watching where his fingers were working in and out of Stiles's ass. 

Stiles tried to think, to speak through the great gasping breaths, but it wasn't easy. "My fantasies aren't really any more specific than your dick being inside me, so... any thoughts on position?" 

"Ride me," Derek told him. 

"You sure?" Stiles thought again of Derek's nervousness before. 

"Very," Derek insisted, looking Stiles in the eye. "I put everything in your hands. So many times, since the beginning. do you know how strange that was for me then? But it never felt hard. Trusting you not to hurt me. Being able to do this with someone, it's something I've needed. It's something I want, with you, a lot." 

"Okay," said Stiles. "Is it okay with you if I take it slow, though?" 

"Only if you want to," said Derek. "However you want." 

"I want slow," said Stiles. "It felt like a race, yesterday. But this? This, I want to enjoy." 

Stiles straddled Derek, taking a moment just to appreciate the hunk of fiery-hot werewolf who was his boyfriend, his mate. This whole thing was incredible, and Stiles felt as if he were nearing the summit of Mount Too-Good-To-Be-True. And he was determined to enjoy it. 

When he was settled on Derek's cock and began to rock, forward and back, slow as molasses, slow as he could stand, it was like swimming in a vat of the hot chocolate from last night - or no, something thicker, richer, like melted dark chocolate, and Stiles was totally lost in the perfect combination of sweetness and edge. Time seemed to stretch on forever as he rocked, coming just a hair closer to that edge with every motion. 

He didn't want it to end, but he couldn't take much more. 

"Derek," he choked. "Fuck me." 

Derek made a noise, like he'd been waiting for this, so eager it was almost distressed. His hands tightened on Stiles's hips and he thrust up, hard. 

The sound Stiles made then was more fox than human. A screeching, gurgling scream that made Derek pause. 

"Don't you dare stop!" Stiles told him emphatically, swatting his thigh as if to hurry him along. "That was good. That was so good, Derek, you have no idea." 

Then Derek nodded, and let himself move. He pounded into Stiles from below as only a shifter could. 

Stiles couldn't find words. He could barely stay upright, shifter strength or no. He could only hold on, keen with every thrust, shriek when Derek's aim was particularly good. He hadn't even known that it was possible to feel this good, this split open, like every cell, every molecule was being driven upward from the inside out. Could it get better? 

It could. 

He screamed, louder than a human could have. Coming like a geyser, sudden and hard. 

Derek worked him through it, buoying him up, keeping the waves of pleasure coming. Derek sobbed and gasped for breath, reaching the end of his own limits. And he came inside Stiles, warm, pulsing, vividly alive. 

It was beautiful. 

Stiles breathed it in, and lay down against Derek's chest, and rested. Drifted in and out. Soaked in the warmth. 

When Derek lifted his arms to wrap Stiles up in them, Stiles was overwhelmed with bone-deep contentment. _I belong here. This is exactly where I belong._

"You smell... happy," Derek said. "But something more than that." 

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. "I hope you feel something like this, when we're together. I want you to be able to feel this... this tug. This rightness. The sense that you're my mate and wherever you are, that's home." He sighed, laying his ear against Derek's heart. 

"I feel it," Derek told him. "I might not have trusted it at first, but I feel it. When I let myself." 

That was the truth. 

"Is that okay?" Stiles asked, levering himself up to look at Derek's face properly. "I know you get... uneasy about the things your wolf feels sometimes." 

"I know I'm safe here. You're my mate," Derek assured him. "I don't always trust my wolf... but I trust you." 

Stiles could only smile at him. There was nothing he could say that would top that. Finally hearing Derek call him his mate.... 

Best birthday gift he could have asked for. 


End file.
